Hey! I hate titles! olol
by Hiei's Little Kitties
Summary: Gorillaz slash ficlet. Pairing Murdoc,2D. If you don't like male,male pairings, press the back button now. 'Dihskoh


Just a little smut ficlet for today. And in a pre-emptive strike against you all: No- there is no before or after to this; and No- I will not add a before or after to this. If you ask/tell me in a review to put these, I will pray that you are eaten alive by parasitic insects from the inside out.

Disclaimer: Male/male pairing. If you do not like it, press the back button now. I don't want to hear you whine about it in a review, you have been warned.

Gorillaz (c) EMI and Gorillaz Partnership 2000-2005 bla bla...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2-D felt a warm breath on the back of his neck that made his hair stand at end. He whirled around to touch noses to a dark blur. He skittered back a little, and saw that the thing that had been breathing down the back of his neck was Murdoc. "Wot the 'ell is wrong wif you? Nearly scared me 'alf to death!" 2-D glared at Murdoc's unmoving figure.  
"Just came in t'have a bit of fun." Murdoc grinned. He then was on top of 2-D, pinning him down to his bed no sooner then he had finished the sentence. Leaning down, he placed his lips on the blue-haired singer's throat, kissing him so gently that it took a few seconds before 2-D realized what he was doing. "Murdoc, wot're you-…"  
"Shh," Murdoc hissed sharply, and 2-D closed his mouth, his heart pounding. Questing fingers dragged over the skin at the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, and worked their way into his hedgehog hair. A large rough hand cupped the back of his skull. He allowed himself to be pressed against Murdoc's warm body.  
"Mur-…" 2-D started, trying to push himself away. His friend had a grip of iron though, and he held him tight.  
"Where d'you think you're goin'?" Murdoc whispered in his ear. "I ain't done with you yet."  
He pushed himself away from 2-D and shoved him back onto the bed. 2-D landed on the edge, and quickly tried to roll over and onto his feet. Murdoc grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back up, sitting up and pinning the struggling 2-D's arms down to his sides. The bassist then straddled him. His fingers slid up under 2-D's shirt, stroking lightly, his warm fingers moving in wide circles over 2-D's soft flesh. And then, suddenly, one of Murdoc's hands left the gentle rhythm on 2-D's chest and slid down over the cloth of his trousers, gently seeking through the cotton until he found what he was looking for, and began to massage that as deftly as he had tackled other areas. 2-D gave a squeak, shuddering to make his displeasure known, but Murdoc continued.  
He slipped his other hand down and unbuckled 2-D's belt, unbuttoning his pants below that. Murdoc then returned to kissing the immobile singer, his hands wandering to massage not only 2-D's now rock-like erection, but the rest of his loins, pushing over the smooth skin of his thighs and then trailing up over his hips before plunging back down again. When his hands were away from 2-D's cock, the younger man found himself wishing they would go back, even though the rest of it didn't feel so bad either. Eventually, Murdoc seemed to agree, and fell back into a steady rhythm of pumping his hand over it, his grip firm and sure.  
2-D had not even realized he was moving his hips, even if it was only just barely, until Murdoc said "You like that do you?" 2-D blushed, and nodded. Murdoc slid him off to the side of the mattress and was now kneeling between his legs. Murdoc's hands felt their way up 2-D's legs and back to his groin, which was throbbing intensely. Murdoc's tongue slid down the length of the shaft 2-D gasped, and when the older man pushed his mouth down over the swollen erection, he gave a short cry, high-pitched with pleasure. Murdoc laughed quietly before continuing about his business, his hands gripping onto 2-D's hips.  
He felt wrong, but it was hard to pay attention to anything with the slick, wet length of Murdoc's tongue and the ridged roof of his mouth running up and down over his cock.  
2-D's breathing was heavy now, ragged and shallow, and Murdoc was having to push down with one hand to keep himself from choking on the singer's excited thrusts.  
Murdoc sat up, and 2-D heard the light clink as his friend unbuckled his belt and slid his trousers down.  
Murdoc then lowered himself over 2-D and kissed him. Tentatively, he kissed back, feeling Murdoc's cock get harder against his belly. Murdoc had moved over across his face now, and was kissing down the side of his neck, his throat. 2-D surprised both of them by quickly leaving a kiss on Murdoc's cheek, then, when the older man paused, another on his mouth.  
In unspoken agreement, the two of them exchanged another, and then another, and when 2-D felt Murdoc's mouth open, he cracked his lips as well. Murdoc shuddered, one hand gripping 2-D's shoulder so tightly. He felt Murdoc's weight rolling on him, his hips thrusting gently without any hurry, and then a soft warm tongue pushing against his lips. Swallowing nervously, he opened his mouth farther, unwilling to be poking his tongue around just yet, but he'd see what Murdoc was on about.  
2-D relaxed as Murdoc explored with his tongue, still rocking his hips with a barely noticeable rhythm. His hands were now on Murdoc's back, holding on desperately. More kisses distracted him, and drew him into Murdoc's rhythm. Thrust, kiss, kiss, thrust, two more kisses. Soon he was pushing back, his fingers clawing at Murdoc's back.  
Murdoc pushed himself up again, going behind 2-D this time, one hand finding its way down to 2-D's cock. As soon as Murdoc wrapped his fingers around it, 2-D thrust upward with his hips, straining and panting. 2-D was now concentrating on how delicious and maddening the treatment was.  
Murdoc's saliva had trickled down between 2-D's legs, leaving the area slick and moist.  
He wanted to come, and Murdoc was teasing him, slowing his strokes down to a sleepy pace before suddenly jerking hard and fast. 2-D felt his heart was going to break out of his chest any moment if Murdoc kept it up. 2-D started to laugh, but it turned into a moan. "Murdoc, finish it. I can't take it anymore."  
Murdoc actually laughed, his fingers delicately pulling on 2-D's cock, and then he stopped moving, his hand cupping the hot flesh with cruel stillness. 2-D knew what agony was now.  
Murdoc's hard length filled 2-D, thrusting just as firmly as his hand on 2-D's . He cried out in surprise as Murdoc thrust more deeply, feeling a wave of pleasure wash coherent thoughts away and now. It was just him and Murdoc, laying obediently while pleasure coursed through him, radiating out from his loins and from the penetration.  
He called Murdoc's name in surprise, and Murdoc began to pump harder than before and 2-D's fingernails dug into Murdoc's back. A burning tide spread out from his loins, meeting the subtler but powerful pleasure ebbing from Murdoc's thrusting cock, and only moments later, 2-D stretched his legs out, shuddering and holding his breath. As he came, hot fluid spilling down Murdoc's hand, he struggled, arching his back, his fingers wrapping around Murdoc's hips and tugging him deeper inside.  
Murdoc let go, pressing his sweat-slicked chest against 2-D's as he lay over him, rutting with abandon now. 2-D was dizzy, his legs numb and his cock throbbing with the remaining twinges of pleasure. He could feel his pulse in his thighs. The pure force of Murdoc's attentions would have been frightening if he were not so tired, if he had not been reassured by the lazy post-orgasm stupor.  
Murdoc clutched at him tightly. He kissed him again, aggressive and commanding, and despite his languor, 2-D kissed back just as ferociously, trying to convey something of his feelings through that second warm, wet connection. It was only a few seconds later that Murdoc shuddered, his own body's movements shaking 2-D's with him. When he had spent himself, he relaxed, limp and panting, onto the younger man. For long moments, he lay there trying to catch his breath, and finally slid out and rolled to the side, and laid on his back.


End file.
